This invention relates to a sputtering device which is provided with a target for forming a thin film on a substrate and in which ionized gas is collided to the substrate to sputter atoms or molecules of the target so that these atoms or molecules are clung on the substrate to form the thin film on the substrate.
A method for forming a sputter film disclosed in JP 2000-303172 A is characterized by moving a substrate at a specific speed in a sputtering chamber, locating a pair of targets on both sides of a perpendicular direction to a movement of the substrate and arranging a pair of targets slantly to a surface of the substrate in a face-to-face condition in the substrate respectively.
Active sputtering device disclosed in JP 2001-107228 A is to incline both sides' cathodes of three magnetron cathodes to an inner direction and to sputter.
A sputtering device for a magnetic thin film disclosed in JP 2002-20864 A is to arrange a substrate and a target so that sputtering particles are entered slantly to the substrate, and to form a magnetic thin film with a high anisotropic rate more evenly by rotating the substrate on its axis. Concretely, three distribution adjusting plates are arranged between three circular targets and a circular substrate, and a rotational center of the rotating substrate and a center of the targets are offset with a specific distance to enter sputtering articles from the target slantly to the substrate.
A device for forming film disclosed in JP 2003-13217 A is provided with a shutter which can open and shut at specific intervals in order to carry out a film formation process by a sputtering cathode and an oxidizing process by a plasma source intermittently at specific cycles in a condition such as to hold a relative position between the sputtering cathode for forming a metal film and a substrate of the plasma source for oxidizing.
However, in the sputtering device as described in the above mentioned patent documents, because an angle of incidence of atoms or molecules sputtered from the target to the substrate is constant, a constant characteristic is arisen in distribution of film formation and coverage distribution on the substrate, and as a result, when more precise evenness is required, it is a problem to be able to achieve the requirement.